character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rohan Kishibe (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Rohan Kishibe= |-|Heaven's Door= Summary Rohan Kishibe is one of main protagonists of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable. He is a famous Mangaka he writes the series Pink Dark Boy. He starts out as a minor antagonist who tries controlling Koichi to gain good information from him so that he can make better manga until he is defeated by Josuke. He joins the gang after hearing that his babysitter and childhood friend, Reimi was killed by Yoshikage Kira. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Rohan Kishibe Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable Gender: Male Age: 20 in Part 4, 27 in Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe Classification: Mangaka Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pain Suppression (Wasn't fazed by having his finger stabbed off or by having a part of his back torn off), Genius Intelligence (Rohan came up with a plan to defeat Josuke within 0.2 seconds), Supernatural Luck (Managed to avoid being hit by a truck by his luck alone) |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation (Anyone under the effects of Heaven's Door will have their skin and even parts of their body turn into paper), Information Analysis (When Heaven's Door opens someone up all of their knowledge is written on each of the pages), Reality Warping, Mind Control (Any command that is written within Rohan's victim will be carried out even if it is impossible), Perception Manipulation (Can make someone completely blind), Memory Manipulation (Can remove pages from someone which will remove all memories on said page, Can write-in commands that will remove a persons memories), Death Manipulation, BFR (Is able to send someone to hell), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Josuke)' | Large Town Level '(Is able to harm Cheap Trick) Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Reacted to an attack from Crazy Diamond and The Hand)' | MFTL '(Is able to hit Stands like Crazy Diamond and Highway Star) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived an attack from Crazy Diamond, Survived an explosion from Killer Queen) | Large Town Level''' (Survived hits from Echoes Act 3 and Highway Star) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: The victims will only display all the knowledge they know, so if someone doesn't know their own weakness Rohan can't exploit it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Heaven's Door: '''Heaven's Door is a Close-Range Stand which has the ability to turn peoples skin into pages of a book. On each of these pages, it contains every piece of knowledge the person knows about everything they have learned throughout their whole life. Rohan can write in commands which the victim will be forced to carry out even if it is impossible such as moving over 70km/h or going to hell. '''Key: Rohan Kishibe | Heaven's Door Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7